あいしてる! I Love You!
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: Kisah cinta Rukia dan Ichigo di malam tahun baru,warning:All the bad in my story,ga pinter bikin Gerne...


**FANFICT BY AI '1' KURO-SHIRO-HAIIRO**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Love You!**

**あいしてる****(Aishiteru…)**

**

* * *

  
**

**WARNING:ALL THE BAD IS IN MY STORY.**

**RATING:T**

**DISCLAIMER:TITE KUBO**

**

* * *

  
**

Pada hari Kamis,tanggal 31 Dsesember 2009 HitsuMori,IshiHime,And don't forget RenTatsu pengen nonton kembang api kaya' pas akhir musim panas…kecuali Rukia dan mungkin tak akan melihat はなび(hanabi) tahun ini bersama…

Karena…

Dua hari yang lalu……(29 Des 09')

"pagi Ichigo!!!"sambut Rukia dengan nada riang dan hampir seperti Orihime

"oh,Rukia…"dengan nada lesu se-lesu-lesu-nya dan seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup(?)(nge-vonisnya cepet banget ya…dokter Aizen yang bilang[kalo yg jelek-jelek Aizen aja yang disalain…])

"Ichigo…Kamu kenapa?"Tanya Rukia

"aku nggak tau caranya…"lalu tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang memotong pembicaraannya

"TONIGHT, LOVE IS RATION

TONIGHT, ACROSS THE NANTION

TONIGHT, LOVE INFECTS WORLDWIDE

ALMOST ANOTHER DAY…"

Ternyata itu Abarai yang lagi nyanyi lagunya Beat Crusarers_tonight-tonight-tonight buat Tatsuki dengan suara monyet-nya dan tarian monyet-nya…(?)

Tatsuki senyum-senyum menahan tawa nge-dengernya

"Lihat,deh…Babon aja bisa romantis"kata Rukia

"Iya…bener juga sih…"jawab Ichigo

* * *

Pulang sekolah…

"Rukia,kira-kira kamu dapet hadiah tahun baru apa?"Tanya Orihime…

"A……aku?"balas Rukia

"Iya…siapa lagi?"yang dibalas dengan nada curiga

"So…sori…lagi Kepikiran…"

"YA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"itu adalah suara mengagetkan yang memotong pembicaraan mereka,dan si pemotong adalah……………TATSUKI!(jeng…jeng…jeng…jeng…jeng!!![sound effect:penggelaran karpet merah])

"nggak cewek,nggak cowok seneng banget motong omongan orang"batin Rukia…

Dan omongan itu terbengkalai menjadi topik lain,setelah itu mereka sempat mampir ke warung ramen…

"Paket super special 4 ya"kata Tatssuki

"4? buat siapa aja?"kata Inoue

"2 buat aku,nanti aku bayar sendiri deh…."balasnya

Tiba-tiba………………………………………………………………(jeng…jeng…)

"HINAMORI?!"teriak mereka semua kompak

"Kenapa?"tanyanya balik

"Nggak apa-apa kug!"balas Inoue

"Hmm……menurut kalian,bagus nonton kembang api tu dimana?"Tanya Tatsuki

"Aku udah bikin daftar loh!!!"kata Hinamori

"BACAIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kata Tatsuki Antusias

"Hmm…PRPP,Gombel,Simpanglima,Kampung laut,dan………TV!!!!"

"GUBRAK!!!"kata mereka kecuali Hinamori yang berharap idenya dihargai

Bahkan…Tatsuki yang mencatatnya dengan antusias dan sambil makan mie ramen-nya (hebaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!)sampai mi-nya muncrat ke tukang ramen-nya…

"Apa-apaan sih kalian!?ga sopan banget tau ga sih……"kata tukang ramen-nya agak marah

ごめん なさい(gomen nasai)secara timing yang bersamaan…

"Kalian tu ya bisa so.. たつき,るきあ,いのうえ,ひなもり?!

(TATSUKI, RUKIA, INOUE, HINAMORI?!)"

"Eh? ひつがや?!(hitsugaya?!)kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku kerja sambilan disini…akhir bulan dompetku selalu kosong…makanya aku kerja part time disini buat nambah persediaan akhir bulan,kadang juga kepotong buat jepet ga berguna yang dikasih ma rangiku tapi aku bayar walaupun ga berguna (Rangiku sialan! batinnya)

"Kok kamu dingin sih ma Hinamori?pacar sendiri tuh…"sindir Tatsuki

"Apaan sih?"sangkal Hinamori dengan wajah merahnya

"Halah ngaku ajah deh…"kata Rukia

"Kasihan tuh si Hinamori…"bela Inoue…

"Ah…ga asik"kata Tatsuki

"Kan dah selesai,Hitsugaya…bayarin ya!!!"kata Inoue memelas

"Kamu sayang ga ma Hinamori?"kata Rukia melanjutkannya

"I…Iya deh…"kata Hitsugaya karena dipaksa (sialan kalian semua! Batinnya)

"Bye!!! Makasih…"kata mereka bertiga

Esoknya…………Sebelum pulang…… (30 Des 09')

"Rukia, nih dari Ichigo"kata Renji

"Eh…Makasih ya..."kata Rukia

Itu adalah Surat berisi…

* * *

To: るきあ (Rukia),

Maaf,Aku Nggak bisa nemenin kamu nonton kembang api besok…

Aku nggak bisa soalnya aku didorong orang sampai jatuh dari lantai 3 di apartemen Shuhei

Sepertinya ada yang mencoba membunuhku…

Sekarang aku nggak bisa jalan dan diperban sana-sini

Jangan cemaskan aku…

My Best Love,

Fr: いちご (Ichigo)

* * *

Rukia langsung berlari pulang ke rumah…sampai di rumah dia langsung ke kamar dan menangis terisak-isak…… Nii-sama(kakak Rukia,eh…ndak Byakuya yang jepitan rambut-nya banyak itu?)mencemaskan keadaan Rukia

* * *

Hari H,,,morning… (31 Des 09')

Hari itu sekolah memang libur…Rukia tetap sedih karena dia tidak akan bisa menonton kembang api bersama Ichigo tercinta(Ciezzz…),Dia tetap mengurung diri di kamarnya…Nii-sama Sangat khawatir tentang keadaan 'titipan Hisana' itu…

* * *

Hari H,,,night…

Rukia tetap datang ke Bukit belakang sekolah SMU Karakura…memang sama saja dengan melukai perasaannya sendiri, Ia melihat Renji yang bersama Tatsuki,Hitsugaya yang bersama Hinamori,dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya…

Walaupun Ichigo berkata bahwa dia tidak mungkin datang,Rukia tetap menunggu sampai jam 11.30 malam…Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.55 tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi…

"RUKIAAA……………"teriak Ichigo…memang ada perban di sana-sini dan Ichigo berjalan menggunakan kruk(itu loh…alat Bantu jalan…)

"ICHIGOOO…………"teriak Rukia terharu dan Rukia berlari ke arah Ichigo

"Ichigo,kamu ga apa-apa kan?"kata Rukia khawatir

"Nggak apa-apa kok…"kata Ichigo

"Oh ya…ini hadiah buat kamu…coba dibuka…"kata Ichigo lagi

"Makasih Ichigo…"kata Rukia

Tenyata itu berisi jepit rambut kristal berbentuk Chappy

"Ada satu lagi…tutup matamu…"kata Ichigo

Hadiah terindah yang diberikan Ichigo,...

sebuah kecupan manis di jidat Rukia…………(author mau banged klo jadi Rukia!*Killed*)

* * *

THE END

Please Rewiewnya!!!

* * *

(Sebenernya FF ini mau diterbitin pas taun baru,tapi karena punyanya akun baru-baru ini,jadi kuterbitin sekarang…)

* * *

Best Regard…

Ai Kuro


End file.
